Love Hate Complex
by Gracie x
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were brought up as enemies and they had always treated each other like they were expected to- with malice. But when a fight breaks out, the consequences make the two boys realize that there is a thin line between hate and other feelings. Could there be something more to their hatred? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: woooooo, collab time with my beta and best friend forever Gracie_x

_Hi guys! I'm Grace and throughout all of this my author's notes will be in italics whilst KT will stay as regular text. I'm so excited to be doing this! KT is going to be writing in Scorp's POV and I'll be doing Al's:) And we'll be cross proof reading each other's. I hope you enjoy this and I'd love it if you could check out my own fics too3 Nowwww, onto the story_

Disclaimer: neither of us own the Harry Potter franchise or characters

* * *

Scorpius walked towards his next class, wondering why school was even allowed to have classes on such a nice day. A law should be passed so that they had to cancel classes and allow kids outside when the weather was this nice. Especially since last week it had rained non-stop for three days straight. He hadn't been outside in ages and it was driving him crazy.

Scorpius turned around to see an unfamiliar figure calling his name. As the person moved within his view, he realized it was none other than Maya, Albus Potter's most recent girlfriend.

He waited until she got closer, intrigued that she of all people wanted to talk to him. Albus and Scorpius were known enemies, after all. They had been so even before birth.

"Hey Scorpius." She said when she finally reached him.

"How are you, Maya?" Scorpius smiled, he figured he would remain polite until he figured out her intentions.

"I'm alright. Albus and I just got into a huge fight though."

Scorpius paused. He hadn't been expecting that. Was she coming to him for relationship advice?

"Sorry to hear that?" Scorpius lied. He was actually glad that perfect Potter was having trouble with his love life. But why was she coming to him?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere private or something." She said in a seductive tone.

Realization dawned on Scorpius. She was trying to get back at Albus by hooking up with him. He laughed out loud, surprising Maya.

"Oh how original... Look, you aren't the first of Albus' ex's to come to me for help with revenge. I really don't want Potter's sloppy seconds." He walked away, still laughing. What was wrong with the girl? She shouted after him, calling him every bad name in her vocabulary.

Scorp just shook his head, deciding that he would just skip his remaining classes and spend the day outside. He needed a break.

* * *

A/N:_ Yeah, the chapters are quite short, sorry, but that's why we'll be uploading new chapters quite frequently so make sure to follow us!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Hey guys! It's my turn now so enjoy Al's POV for this chapter_

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Kaytee own the HP series.

* * *

Albus Potter shrugged his heavy bag off his shoulder onto the maroon carpet of the Gryffindor dorm. Angrily kicking it towards his dresser, he collapsed onto his bed.

He was tired and in a bad mood after his latest argument with Maya. Why was she so infuriating? It couldn't be _**that**_ hard to not flirt or eye up every guy within a 5 mile radius, especially since, you know, she was in a bloody _relationship _with Al. Merlin, he was pissed.

Al sighed heavily and tried to sort out his muddled thoughts as he made his way down the winding stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room.

He had hoped to find Maya and maybe sort out the mess of a relationship they had made. And to be fair, he had to admit it wasn't entirely Maya's fault. Al had been too busy with Quidditch and homework to even consider spending more than 5 minutes with the pretty blonde, and he could see how that would be frustrating for her. He hurried at the thought of straightening things out and the make out session that would surely follow.

* * *

Albus stumbled out of the Gryffindor tunnel and almost tripped over a crying Maya on his way out.

"Maya!" Al exclaimed.

Maya tried unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears and responded, "... Al... Hey."

She almost choked on her words but Al wasn't fazed. The Hufflepuff often cried and Al had since gotten used to her attention seeking ways. Al sighed.

He wasn't sure if his annoyance was clouding his judgement or whether he genuinely couldn't stand her, but the calm he had tried to collect earlier dissappeared. He suddenly realized that she was looking up at him expectantly. _Oh right. Time to be a good boyfriend. _

"What.. What's going on?" He slid down to hold a sobbing Maya in his arms and struggled to feel worried or concerned... Or anything to be honest.

"It's... You know.. Scorpius...?" Al felt his anger flare up just at the mention of the name.

"Maya.. Is this Malfoy's fault?" He growled.

Maya hiccuped slightly, surprised at Al's sudden interest but continued warily, "Urm.. Yeah. He pulled me into the broom cupboard... And... Tried... To..." A fresh wave of sobs escaped Maya's lips.

_What?_ Al almost laughed out loud... This was ridiculous. He finally had something he could hold against Malfoy. He couldn't believe _Scorpius Malfoy_ had tried to take advantage of his girlfriend without thinking of future consequences. Maya was clearly going to tell Al, even if Scorpius had managed to do... Whatever he had planned. What was Malfoy thinking?

Al halfheartedly comforted the brunette and promised her he would deal with the offending Slytherin later.

* * *

Maya nuzzled her head in Albus' shoulder and briefly wondered if this meant their relationship was back on track. She assumed they were fine, especially if Albus was going to go and confront Scorpius. Maya paused. What if Scorpius told Al what really happened? She brushed off her thoughts as she realised Al would have no reason to believe the Slytherin.

Another thought struck her; Al hadn't really been interested in what she was saying until she had mentioned Scorpius. She frowned and told herself she was being stupid. She tried to enjoy her intimate moment with Albus, but a vague unease was lodged in her mind.

* * *

A/N: _So... Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like it and we'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review. Make sure to check out KT's account (shipshipship) for her amazing Scorbus fic and teen!lock. (And of course feel free to check out my other fics too)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, it's Kaytee again.

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Grace own the HP series.

* * *

Scorpius smiled, loving the feel of the sun on his face. He had only briefly wondered what kind of trouble he would get into for skipping class. This was much better anyway. He settled down for a nap, using his backpack to cushion his head from the hard tree. This was definitely the way he wanted to spend his afternoon.

* * *

The blonde awoke to the sound of loud footsteps and shouting. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make out the figure approaching him. He worked out that it was probably lunch break considering the amount of people milling around. Squinting, he realized it was none other than Albus Potter stomping towards him. He sighed. Potter always had to ruin everything.

Despite the murderous look on the Gryffindor's face, Scorpius stayed on the ground, not even bothering to reach for his wand. He hadn't done anything to warrant the man's wrath after all, and he planned on telling him, so that he could return to his nap; hopefully without interruption this time.

"Hello Potter. You look particularly upset today. What happened?" Scorpius laughed.

Albus' eyes flared with anger. "You know exactly what happened. How dare you!" Albus took a step towards Scorpius, his wand pointed directly at the other man.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I don't know everything and though I possess many skills, mind reading is not one of them. So come out with it." Scorpius snapped. "You woke me up from a particularly nice dream."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Malfoy." Albus growled.

"Why would I? I'd lose anyway." Scorpius smirked as Albus' anger grew.

"You Malfoy's will never change. What were you doing? Forcing _my_ girlfriend into a cupboard to do... Hell knows what." Al leered over the blonde as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"What... Did you say... About my family...?" Scorpius' calm demeanor was beginning to fade at the mention of his family. Who was Potter to come and _accuse_ him of taking advantage of his... Trash? Like he'd even touch her. She had offered herself to him and he had more or less politely declined.

"Your father was the Dark Lord's bitch and everyone knows it." Albus sneered.

Scorpius roared with anger, quickly scrambling to his feet. "How dare you!" He bellowed, grabbing his wand.

A crowd had begun to gather around them as they waited to see what would happen when the infamous enemies dueled.

* * *

A/N: Cutting it off at a weird point so that Grace can write c:  
_Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, the next chapter will be slightly longer and I'll probably release it on Friday or Saturday._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Hey guys it's Grace again... Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Kaytee own the HP series _but if we did, Scorbus would be so canon, it would hurt._

* * *

Albus smirked as he watched the blonde become infuriated and prepared for a duel.

_This should be easy_, Al had hoped for this outcome and he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. But before Al could even raise his wand the Slytherin was already up and had shouted a curse.

"_Affligo!" _Oohmpf. Al felt a force strike him as if Scorpius had punched him in the stomach.

"Heh. Is that all you've got... _Malfoy?"_ Albus jabbed and cursed effectively with every offensive move he could remember but Scorpius easily matched his strikes. Albus begun to worry that maybe he had underestimated Scorpius' abilities.

A massive crowd had now collected around them and cheered them on with every collision.

Al decided to approach the situation with a different strategy.

"_Aqua Eructo!"_ Al struck with a considerable force, dowsing Malfoy in a jet of clear, blue water, and sent him careening backwards. He almost didn't hear the spectators laughing and jeering over the rush of his adrenalin.

"Gnhh. Potter, you little cheat. That isn't even a hex! Hah, but now it's my turn to play dirty.." Scorpius sneered, and before Al could even react, Scorpius shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A collective gasp was heard as the force of Scorpius' anger was unleashed and Al was sent soaring backwards; very effectively disarmed.

Albus begun to panic as the blonde stalked closer. He reached for his wand but it was too late; Scorpius kicked it even further away from Al's reach.

"So you want to be like your father huh? I've heard he once lost all the bones in his arm because of that bloody idiot Lockhart..." Al could see the direction of the blonde's remarks but didn't back down. He didn't want to look like a coward.

"How would you like to follow in his footsteps?"

"I'd rather follow my father than the Dark Lord." Al bit back with malice in his voice.

"Back to this are we, Potter? Then I'll make your wish come true. _Ossio Dispersimus!" _Al groaned as his mind recognised the spell as the spell to remove bones from one's body.

He winced and his arm begun feeling like it was rubber. He tried to move it but it just flopped uselessly at his side.

"Hmm let's see... What else? Ahah! I know! Your father's patronus is a stag, am I right?" He turned his head to the audience and they gave a quiet murmur of agreement.

They all looked slightly worried; what was the Slytherin going to do?

"Sorry Potter, you bought this upon yourself... _Cervifors..._" Scorpius said the incantation quietly as if he already regretted it.

"Wha...?" Al felt a stabbing pain pierce through his head, blocking out all his senses. His whole body was focused of the burning sensation above his head.

The spectators drew in a simultaneous breath and a few screams were heard as _antlers_ sprouted from Al's head.

The pain was unbearable. Al wished the world would disappear and eventually he lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N:_ *squeal* I hope you liked it! This is my first time writing a duel and I hope I got the hexes and stuff right... Feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong though :)_

_Also, the chapters are really really short aren't they? Kaytee and I have decided to change the schedule of the updates so that I'll be uploading chapters as soon as we get them done, so expect more chapters coming your way!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's Kaytee again woo.

Disclaimer: Neither Grace nor I own the Harry Potter series or any characters

* * *

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, Potter." Scorpius sneered, taking in the scene around him. It was every Slytherin's nightmare. The entire Potter-Weasley clan together.

"Why are you here then?" James asked, resisting the urge to pull out his wand. It would only provoke the other man, and he knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"Well, the headmistress and I had a little talk and she thinks that my free time here at Hogwarts would be best spent taking care of him." He gestured at Albus, who was watching the exchange with a dazed look on his face.

"Why are you not bloody expelled?! Look at what you did to him!" James stood up, rage coursing through him. "Who the hell would think this is a good idea?"

One after another, the Potters and Weasleys voiced their opinions. Soon, everyone was shouting at each other and James looked lethal. The noise was too much for Albus and he slumped over, unconscious yet again.

"Oh look what you did Malfoy. You hurt him again." James growled.

Madame Pomfrey came stumbling into the infirmary, obviously having heard the ruckus. "OI. Too many people in the infirmary at once. All of you, OUT! Not you, Malfoy."

Scorpius cursed. He turned towards Madame Pomfrey, forcing a weak smile.

Once they had all left, Madame Pomfrey hurried over to Albus to look him over. After a few minutes, she sighed.

"He'll be fine. Now, we need to discuss what you'll be doing for the next few weeks. You will be coming here straight after class, and giving Mr. Potter his medicine. Then, at dinner, you'll help him eat. I will bring you your dinner. You will be tending to his every need, and you will be trying to make him as comfortable as possible. If you fail to do any one of these things, you will be out of here faster than a snitch can fly across a Quidditch pitch."

Scorpius nodded, trying not to let his unhappiness show on his facial features.

"And you will be nothing but perfectly polite to to be like your father and his patients. Am I understood?" Scorpius nodded and with that, Madame Pomfrey went to fetch Albus' medicine.

Scorpius sighed. He wondered how mad his father would be if he got expelled.

After a moment of thinking about the consequences, Scorpius shivered. No, this would be painful, but it would definitely be better than facing the wrath of his father.

Scorpius glanced at Albus. He wondered how long he would be unconscious. Probably for a while. He decided to catch up on some school work to pass the time.

* * *

Scorpius looked up from his essay to the sound of Albus stirring in his bed. He braced himself. This was going to be one of the more difficult parts of the punishment: trying to explain to Al why he was taking care of him. And convincing him not to kill him on the spot. The blonde put on his most charming smile in preparation.

Albus sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hardly remembered anything, except that he was in the infirmary. Everything beyond that was fuzzy. He looked around, and jumped at the sight of none other than Scorpius Malfoy sitting at his bedside.

"What the hell?" He asked, wondering what exactly he had missed.

"Listen, before you try and kill me, I have to be here." Scorpius flinched. That probably wasn't the best way to start the story. Albus raised his eyebrows and gestured for the other man to explain. Scorpius ran through the story, filling in the parts Albus had missed.

Albus nodded. Though he really didn't appreciate having Malfoy as his nurse, he could understand why it was his punishment. "When do I get out of here?" Albus asked.

"Not for a long while. I think the bones will grow back pretty quickly, but, uh, the antlers are going to be difficult." Scorpius fought down the apology trying to force itself out of his mouth. Potter had completely deserved it, considering. If he had just been rational, and talked to Scorpius about the situation, this could have been solved much quicker.

"Merlin, you are such a prick." Albus said, his working hand brushing over his new antlers.

Scorpius tamped down on the rage building up inside him. He really didn't need to get into another fight with Potter, at least not today.

"Hey, is there anything you need?" Scorpius asked, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be making Albus as comfortable as possible.

Albus wondered what the blonde was up to until he realized that Scorpius was being forced to do this. He _had _to be friendly and be at his beck and call. A mischievous grin took over his face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: _This chapter's being released a bit early because I'm just catching up with updates since i missed the last two deadlines sorry guys uwu_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _this chapter will probably be a bit like deja vu sorry guys but hey it's Grace again!_

Disclaimer: Neither Kaytee nor I own the Harry Potter series or any characters

* * *

The next time Al gained consciousness, he immediately noticed the lack of red-heads, brunettes and noise in the ward. He looked around and startled as he recognised a blonde head on the bed next to his, intently studying his essay scroll. What the hell? Was this a punishment or something? Why was he here?

Scorpius looked up noticing the Gryffindor was awake. He hesitated before wearing, what Albus assumed, was his brightest smile. Al immediately began to feel suspicious. He rubbed his eyes and voiced his thoughts, "What the hell?"

"Listen, before you try and kill me, I have to be here." Al smirked as he watched the blonde inwardly cringe. So that's what's happening… Knowing Headmistress, it was probably his punishment. He raised his eyebrows and gestured for the Slytherin to continue.

Albus groaned as Scorpius enlightened him on the situation and he realised that even after getting better he would have to see the blonde every Saturday for 3 months. Damn McGonagall. He knew the Headmistress well enough to see why she'd think it would be a good punishment.

"Hey, I dislike it as much as you do, you got us into this mess anyway, idiot."

"Malfoy, do me a favour and shut up. I'm not in the mood for this. When do I get out of here?" Al all but sighed.

Scorpius bit back a scathing remark, remembering that the Headmistresses stern words and instead replied, "Not for a long while. The bones will grow back pretty quickly, but the, uh, antlers are going to be difficult." Al thought he saw the blonde hesitate to say more, but the moment passed.

Something bothered him about what Malfoy had said… There was something about the bones that didn't quite add up. He brushed it off and figured it was just his mind playing tricks.

"Merlin, you are such a prick." Al exhaled. He watched amusedly as Scorp battled with his anger. A few moments passed before the blonde said anything.

"Hey, is there anything you need?" This surprised Albus Potter. What was going on? He became suspicious and tried to work out the Slytherin's intentions.

Hah! Al remembered that Malfoy was here as a punishment and had to tend to his every need. Oh, this was going to be fun. He grinned, imagining all the things he could get the blonde to do.

But for now, he was tired and wanted some food, "Could you get some food for me? And some hot chocolate please, extra whipped cream."

The blonde willingly obliged, glad to be away from the ward for a few minutes. He went to the kitchens and asked the school chefs for Albus' meal. He had to have food especially made to help his recovery.

Al watched as Scorpius brought their trays of food in. He had been devising things for the Slytherin to do as soon as he had left the room but all thoughts of scheming left his mind as the smell of roast dinner wafted in. He hadn't realised just how hungry he was until his stomach growled and the day's events begun to catch up with him. He watched intently as the blonde pulled Al's bedside table up and placed his food beside him.

He lifted his arm ready to pick up his fork but groaned as he realised he couldn't move his arm.

"Need some help?" Scorpius chuckled causing the brunette to stare daggers at him.

The blonde proceeded to cut the slices of beef, yorkshire pudding and roast potatoes up into small pieces before handing the fork to Al.

"Think you can manage to eat? I think this is romantic enough even without me feeding you." Albus hid his blush but grumbling and taking his fork clumsily, stabbing at the food before bringing them to his mouth.

They ate in silence.

He all but moaned as he finished his meal. He ate the food too fast and regretted not savouring it; Al's plate was empty before Scorpius had even gotten half way. The blonde looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh… Guess you were really hungry…" Albus fought to come up with a reply but his mind was drowsy and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

Al yawned as sunlight streamed through the window sill. He stretched and turned wondering where Scorpius had gotten too. He wanted breakfast.

He almost shouted for him when Madame Pomfrey entered the ward carrying a tray of food.

"Scorpius has gone to lessons, so I bought you your food." She placed the tray down before leaving Al to his own devices.

Albus sighed. At least Scorpius was a source of company.

By the time Scorpius entered the ward, Albus had made up his mind that he was too damn bored to even consider another afternoon alone with nothing to do. But it was obvious that Malfoy wasn't interested in keeping him entertained. Fine. Al would find his own source of entertainment.

The Slytherin slung his bag onto the opposite bed before checking to see if there was anything Potter needed. He was met by a chain of complaints about the other man's _boring_ afternoon.

"I want you to bring me some books and… just get me something to keep me entertained." He said, exasperated at the thought that he would be stuck in the ward for even longer. Then an idea struck Al.

Scorpius' punishment was to take care of him until he healed. Which meant that Scorpius had to do anything he wanted. He grinned mischievously. How could he make the blonde suffer?

"Uhh.. Hey, do you think you can get me some troll mucus?" Albus inquired, trying to sound casual.

"Sur- Wait what.. What the hell do you need that for?!" Scorpius all but shouted.

"Less talking and more finding please." Al smirked and watched as the blonde begrudgingly went off without another word.

* * *

A/N: _Please don't forget to review, it makes our day and helps to inspire me to write :D_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, it's Kaytee again (I'm only writing until my bow-making career takes off) (just kidding but I am making bows tomorrow)

Disclaimer: Neither Grace nor I own the Harry Potter series

* * *

Scorpius huffed. He was going to kill Potter one of these days. Screw the consequences. Maybe if he did it right, he could make it look like it was an accident.

It had been almost an hour now since Albus had sent him on his crazy hunt for troll mucus (what could a fifteen year old boy want with something like _that_?) and it had so far been a fruitless quest. Where the hell did you even find troll mucus? He was sure it existed, but he couldn't think of anyone who would want to keep some.

Suddenly Scorpius realized that there was one place he hadn't checked: the Potions cupboard! Surely, if anyone had it, it would be Professor Viridian.

Once he got there though, he ran into a small problem. It was locked. He could easily unlock it, but that would officially be breaching the rules. At least if he was caught and the door had been unlocked, he could feign innocence and claim he had gotten lost. He wrestled with his options. Either he could risk getting caught in the supply closet and suffer more consequences or he could refuse Potter and have him tell Madame Pomfrey that Scorpius was a bad caretaker. Either way, he would be facing more detention time. He finally decided that he would rather get caught in the supply closet.

Scorpius mentally cursed Potter as he searched through the dozens of vials and random ingredients in the closet. Someone should suggest an organization system to Viridian. Finally, Scorpius found what he was looking for (way in the back, buried behind dragon scales and unicorn hairs) and made a small triumphant sound before shoving it into his pocket. He stood up, brushing off his knees.

"Young man," called a booming voice. Scorpius froze. He turned around slowly. A tall man with a protruding belly was towering over him, looking down at him with a suspicious look on his face.

"What exactly are you doing?" The Potions' professor asked, continuing to stare.

Scorpius put on his most charming smile, and quickly constructed a lie.

"Well, you see professor, I was working on that homework you gave us on Chelidonium Miniscula, and I felt that I could not do the assignment justice without trying to brew my own. I only came here to gather a few ingredients. I didn't mean to bother you. I know that you are a very busy man."

Thankfully, he ate the lie up.

"Fantastic! It's great that you want to do some extra work! I tell you what, if you bring me a sample of your Chelidonium Miniscula and it's brewed correctly, I'll even give you fifty house points! What a great example of a good student." He gave Scorpius all the necessary ingredients, warning him to be careful, because the potion could be toxic. Scorpius thanked him for his help, while cursing the Gryffindor even more. Not only had he sent him on a crazy scavenger hunt, but the dark haired boy had now given him even more homework to do. He hoped for his sake that Potter would heal faster than Pomfrey had suspected.

* * *

When he finally made it back to the infirmary, Potter was sleeping. Scorpius grinned. Maybe he could make him pay for what he had caused. Scorpius got close down to the other man's ear and yelled as loud as he could. "POTTER WAKE UP."

Albus shot up quickly, hitting Scorpius with one of his gigantic antlers.

"Fuck... Watch out you clumsy moose." Scorpius complained, rubbing at his cheek.

Albus glared at the Slytherin, obviously not pleased to have been woken up from his nap. "You're the one who screamed in my ear. And technically, I'm supposed to be a stag, not a moose."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I got you your stupid troll mucus." He tossed the small glass vial to Albus, almost hoping it would break and spill all over the stupid twat.

Unfortunately though, Albus caught it with ease. "You found some? Wow. Props to you, man. You definitely deliver."

Scorpius paused. "Wait, what?" He asked, not sure if he had heard the other man right.

"Well, the whole troll mucus things was just to send you on a wild goose chase, but go figure. You would be the type of person to actually find it." And with that, Albus tossed the container into the trash. Scorpius winced at the sound of glass breaking and raised his arms in exasperation.

"What a prick! I can't believe this, oh my god. You know, you almost made me get another week of detentions. I only got out of it because I told Professor Viridian that I was doing extra work and now I'm required to bring in some random potion tomorrow. You just added an hours worth of homework to my load!" Scorpius could barely control his anger.

A small part of Albus felt bad for the other man, but not for long. "Well it's your fault I'm even in here!" Albus yelled.

"You're the one who started the damn fight!"

"You started it when you tried to molest my girlfriend!" Albus screamed back. He knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it. His emotions, especially anger, seemed to intensify and flare up whenever it came to Scorpius.

Scorpius was about to correct the other man, and tell him that _she_ had been the one to come on to _him _when Madame Pomfrey stomped into the room.

"What is all this yelling about?" She demanded. "If you two cannot get along long enough for Albus to heal, then I will have no choice but to tell the Headmaster, and have you expelled, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius took a deep breath composing himself before answering.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. We just had a small disagreement, but we promise to behave from now on." Scorpius was trying hard to not tell Madame Pomfrey to piss off.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a disbelieving look, but left them alone all the same.

Scorpius and Albus stared at each other, both wondering how they could possibly make this arrangement work.

* * *

A/N: _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if possible! We love reading them:3 On another note, the next chapter may be slightly delayed due to schoolwork and all that. Blegh._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Grace is taking a small break so she asked me to help write this chapter.

_Sorry guys, I've not been in the mood to write but after I've now fully developed Kaytee's idea so enjoy the chapter! Also, sorry for the wait but this chapter is much longer than the previous ones to make up for it!_

Disclaimer: Neither Grace nor I own the Harry Potter series

* * *

The next day Scorpius became aware of the fact that he had completely forgotten about the imminent Hogsmeade trip. He sighed as he mentally blamed the Gryffindor for ruining everything; after last night's argument, his mind had been too occupied to notice the excitement buzzing through the castle in light of the outing. He then went on to realise he would have to spend his time inside with the stupid brunette anyway.

The annoying thing was that he couldn't even be angry with Potter. Al's antlers were still "not ready to be treated" yet and his bones had only just grown back after a night of agonizing screams.

Scorpius couldn't stand the screaming and had tried everything to block out the uncomfortable noise, but to no avail.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes as he settled back to his now permanent corner in the infirmary. He spaced himself away from Albus who had fallen into a troubled sleep after a restless night.

* * *

Albus finally woke up and grimaced as he wiggled his fingers. The previous night had been horrific, Madame Pomfrey and given him some Skele-gro. He didn't remember his dad talking about any pain when he re-grew his bones but then again, Al had never asked about it and the subject was never broached.

He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and he almost felt bad for Scorpius who looked like he hadn't either. Al's throat was dry and scratched from the ceaseless screaming and both boys' had momentarily forgotten about their argument from before.

Albus blushed as he caught Scorpius' eye and the blonde coughed before cautiously asking if he was okay.

"Urrm.. I've been better... Thanks... For asking?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he remembered the pain and grimaced.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Scorpius blurted out before he could stop himself.

That surprised the Gryffindor who was left speechless and blushed even harder.

"I.. I mean urm.. I hope you feel better soon." The blonde stuttered on his words before hurriedly changing the subject. "Anyway... The whole school's going to Hogsmeade today. We're going to miss the trip."

"We're going to miss it...? Surely you can go... You don't have to stay by my bedside all the time, you're allowed to lessons and trips right?"

The Slytherin mumbled something about not feeling up for it anyway but Al had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with guilt. At least the blonde had started to regret his actions now.

Al sighed and leaned back into his bed, hoping to get some sleep before everyone was running down the corridors in lieu of the trip.

* * *

Albus frowned at the sound of all his classmates laughing loudly as they passed by the infirmary. It was so unfair that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with them. He had never missed a trip.

There was a knock at the door.

"You have a visitor." Madame Pomfrey called.

Albus smiled when Maya's head peeked around the door. She had been to visit a couple of times before, but it was unexpected of her to drop by when there was a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Hey," she said, bending down to give him a brief kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he answered. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah."

Albus frowned.

"I just wanted to check up on you and tell you how much I would miss you!"

Scorpius stifled a laugh, and then remembered that he was trying to go by unnoticed. He went back to his schoolwork.

"Not to interrupt, but if you would like to go to Hogsmeade dear, you can." Madame Pomfrey motioned for them to wait a second. She disappeared into the store room.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally emerged. Albus stared at the odd contraption.

"It's a wheelchair, something muggles use for patients who can't get around by themselves." She demonstrated how it was used.

Albus smiled in excitement. "Oh! Thank you so much, Madame! Now we can go to Hogsmeade!" He grinned at Maya, who looked like she might be sick.

"But... You're so heavy. I don't think I could push you." She huffed.

"Babe. It's on wheels." Albus pointed out. Maya continued to pout. "I thought you wanted me to be able to go." Albus said, his anger growing.

Madame Pomfrey shuffled about, looking on nervously, obviously not wanting a fight to break out between the lovers.

Scorpius spoke up, interjecting an upset Maya, "Urm.. I don't mind taking Albus. I mean, I don't have anything to do and I can't go with my friends. It'd be nice to get away from here."

Everyone stared open mouthed. Scorpius shrugged. Al narrowed his eyes but reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"But does he really have to come with us?" Maya whined. "He's my attacker." She said, adding dramatic emphasis.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct her. "I can hear you." He pointed out.

They continued talking like he hadn't even spoken.

"Listen, you can either stay here with me and him or you can leave. You didn't want to push me, remember? So it's kind of your fault we're stuck with him anyway." Maya gasped. Albus held back a grin. It was always a nice day when he could shock Maya.

"Fine." She huffed, turning on her heel. "I hope you don't expect me to visit you again!" She yelled, stomping off.

Albus sighed. There was an awkward pause and Scorpius wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to offer Albus advice? Was he supposed to just ignore it?

Finally, Albus spoke. "Well, I guess we should hurry if we're going to catch up with everyone else. Let's go!" He shouted obnoxiously. Scorpius sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like these?" Albus asked.

They were looking for a present for Maya as an apology from Al.

"OI! I asked you a question."

Scorpius looked around. "You were talking to me?" He asked, shocked. Albus nodded, rolling his eyes.

"You're the only person I know in this bloody shop. Now, stop being such a git. Do you think Maya will like these?" Albus repeated, gesturing to the box in his hand. Scorpius leaned over the other man to get a closer look. Inside was a pair of earrings. Scorpius shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? She's your girlfriend." Scorpius expected that to be the end of the conversation and begun to glance around him at the various nick-nacks in the shop.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't." Albus muttered.

"Huh? What?" Scorpius asked, his interest peaking. As much as he disliked the Gryffindor, gossip was gossip.

"Well, I only started dating her because everyone said I should. But she's the exact opposite of the "perfect girlfriend" to me. She's bossy and she's a bitch. She never compromises. On anything! She's just too damn stubborn and spoiled. But everyone else likes her so I thought why not? Perfect life, perfect grades, perfect girfriend... If you can't beat the expectations you might as well conform to them. Except, to me, Maya isn't perfect." Albus looked surprised as the words tumbled out of his mouth. It was the first time he had ever shared his true feelings about Maya with anyone.

It took Scorpius a moment to come up with a response. "Why don't you break up with her then?"

Albus frowned. "I don't know. I just don't want to deal with that right now. I think she'll break up with me soon anyway. She seems to dislike having a crippled boyfriend." Albus said with a harsh laugh.

Scorpius stayed silent, his mind reeling. This seemed like too much of an intimate moment to be shared between them. If he wasn't careful, Albus might break down into tears and start divulging his entire life story right here and now.

Albus glanced at the earrings, and threw them back on the shelf. "I'll get her something another day." He said.

Scorpius played around with the idea that Potter had never actually planned on getting her anything.

Al mumbled, "Let's walk around for a bit. I think I need some butterbeer."

* * *

As they made their way to The Three Broomsticks, their classmates stared and whispered quite obviously at the mismatched pair. Al sighed at the attention and started fidgeting on the wheelchair.

"Hey Potter, could you stop that. It's hard enough pushing you around without the extra movement." Scorpius spoke up and Al sighed again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this must be as uncomfortable for you as it is for me. They're all just openly staring."

At that moment a bunch of Al's friends appeared from The Three Broomsticks, obviously influenced by too much butterbeer.

One of them spotted the pair and shouted over to everyone else. They crowded around the two boys and threw a dozen questions a minute at the poor Gryffindor.

Albus was clearly uneasy, being bombarded with so much noise and Scorpius spoke up, "Uh hey guys, could you quieten down a bit. He's not fully recovered yet and he's still got his antlers so give him a bit of space, yeah?"

Everyone fell silent and Scorpius could feel his cheeks burning up.

"Oo! What's it matter to you anyway? You gave him those antlers. Why the sudden change of heart, Malfoy?" The other boys jeered but before a fight could break out, Al coughed.

"Leave it boys... Thanks for the concern but I'm fine. I'll probably be better in a few weeks and Malfoy's right, I not used to all this noise yet. The Headmistress told him he had to look after me."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd; so that's why Malfoy always disappeared right after lessons.

Al sighed once again at the thought of all the rumours going around and announced that they were heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As Scorpius was pushing Al through Hogsmeade, he was directed by the Gryffindor to take a detour where there wouldn't be as many people.

They rounded the corner and Scorpius spotted platinum blonde hair that could only belong to Maya. Scorpius opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted and hissed at by Al.

"Shh! They'll hear us... Let's follow them." Scorpius hadn't noticed that the other blonde had company but soon saw a tall male figure next to Maya.

They watched as the mysterious guy held the door to The Hog's Head open to the Hufflepuff.

"Are you sure you want to follow them?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, of course I do!"

"...Right." He wheeled Al into the dusty cavern, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. Luckily, there were only a few people spattered about and everyone was too preoccupied with their own business to pay attention to them.

Scorpius pushed the wheelchair to a fairly concealed spot and took a seat next to Albus.

"...Huh. You seem like you know this place well."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "It's a good place to come if you want some privacy."

Albus scoffed and pointed over to the adjacent corner of the inn where a petite blonde was deep in conversation with a Slytherin.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's figured that out." Albus bristled with anger as he continued to watch the pair.

They were close enough to be touching and Al watched as his "girlfriend" leaned in to meet the other man's lips.

"..."

"...Shouldn't we be heading back to Hogwarts now?" Al's phrased it as a question but it was spoken like a command, so Scorpius obliged. The whole thing was getting way too awkward for him to stand.

He quietly pushed the Gryffindor back out of the Hog's Head and they carried on their journey to Hogwarts.

The walk back to school was silent, Scorpius wondered what would happen now. Their relationship was suddenly changing and shifting. He had been happy with being longstanding enemies with Potter. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew one thing; he would never see the Gryffindor in the same way again.

* * *

A/N: _Ooh, exciting stuff guys, exciting stuff! This was a slightly longer chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review whether it be negative or positive, we love hearing from you guys! :) see you next time_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's KT again.

_This is a bit of a filler chapter :) This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Nar who I hope I've now successfully made into a Scorbus shipper._

Disclaimer: Grace nor I own the Harry Potter series or characters

* * *

"Okay, Albus, you need a bath." Madame Pomfrey announced the next day.

Scorpius stifled a laugh. Albus already had it rough, but getting a bath from Madame Pomfrey wasn't a fate he would wish upon anyone.

"Scorpius, I'll need your help."

Scorpius went pale. "W-what? Why?"

"You're both boys, you can handle it. I have to attend to a sick first year." Madame Pomfrey passed Scorpius all of the supplies. "Don't kill each other." She whispered, patting Scorpius on the back.

Scorpius glanced at Albus who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. "I'll, uh, fill the tub with water I guess." He said, hoping that Albus would offer to take his own bath. He wondered when his karma would be fully paid, because this was starting to get ridiculous, and he wasn't sure he could take much more.

Albus looked around, obviously confused and unsure what to do. Struggling, he took his shirt off over his antlers. Scorpius walked back in to inform him that the water was ready and yelped when he saw the boy half naked. He turned the other way quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said, his face getting hotter by the second.

"It's fine." Albus replied, like it happened every day. And then Scorpius remembered. It probably did. They both lived in a dorm full of guys. Someone was bound to walk in on you changing every once in a while.

Albus glanced at Scorpius who was still turned around. "It's not a big deal you know." Albus assured the other man. Scorpius nodded but still didn't turn around.

Madame Pomfrey came back in, shocked to see Albus undressing. "I... I was just joking! What kind of staff member do you think I am? I can't leave you alone with him while you give him a bath." Scorpius blushed even deeper at the underlying message of what Madame Pomfrey was trying to say. So basically he couldn't wash Al because his hormones would take over and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Madame Pomfrey cast a cleaning spell on Al. "I'm suprised you didn't rip your shirt with those antlers. Scorpius, help him get it back on."

_Oh, so I can handle that? _Scorpius thought to himself frowning. Albus handed him his shirt. "Put your arms above your head." Scorpius instructed. He soon realized what Madame Pomfrey had meant about the antlers. The neck of the shirt wasn't nearly big enough to fit over them. Scorpius struggled, and couldn't help but think that this was a bit too intimate for the two of them. Finally, he managed to get the shirt on Albus without any damage to it.

Madame Pomfrey left a few minutes later, mumbling about stupid first years and how they shouldn't be allowed to take potions. Albus looked at the other man, who had gone back to his usual corner.

Albus coughed, making Scorpius look up. "I didn't know you were such a prude." He said with a laugh.

"I'm not a prude!" Scorpius replied.

"Then why were you uncomfortable when I was taking my clothes off? Were you afraid that you were going to realize how attractive I really am and that you wouldn't be able to keep away from me?" Albus laughed as Scorpius squirmed uncomfortably.

"Believe me, you aren't my type."

"What is then?" Albus asked quizically. Scorpius frowned. This felt like sleepover conversation.

Scorpius thought about it. What was his type? He had never really had a serious relationship before. He had hooked up with people, but that didn't really count, at least in his opinion.

"I don't know. But it's definitely not obnoxious brown haired boys."

Albus laughed at that. "Fair enough." They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Albus fell asleep. Scorpius sat there for a while, wondering what his type actually was. After a thinking long time, he started to wonder if he would ever find out.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ther will (hopefully) be more action in the next one, so look forward to it!_


End file.
